Hallowed By Thy Name
by DeathsDragon
Summary: Song Fic Staring out of the bared windows not caring for anything but the man standing there... [guess the character]


Halloween Be Thy Name.

_I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime _

_Reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time _

_Cos at 5 o'clock they take me to the Gallows Pole _

_The sands of time for me are running low_

He stared out of his cell with dead eyes. Seeing nothing but the crowd crowing for his blood and his lover up there trying to plead for his life. His other love was soon to be dead. Yes, he loved two but they were a happy three some and enjoyed the extra company.

_When the priest comes to read me the last rites _

_I take a look through the bars at the last sights _

_Of a world that has gone very wrong for me_

"You know this all could have been avoided." Turning he saw the red haired devil before him, smiling threw the bars of his cell. He growled a warning to her, moving closer to the inner bars with a clanking of chains. "All you had to do was be mine." Her voice was as sickly sweet as ever when ever she was trying to get a man to listen.

He spat at her threw the bars. "Never!"

_Can it be there's been some sort of an error _

_Hard to stop the surmounting terror _

_Is it really the end not some crazy dream_

Turning again, he watched threw the bars as his lover tried again to get him freed from this one way prison. Tears were running down his face. "Your pathetic!" Screamed the woman behind him as she raged, seeing his tears she sneered and stared shouting more abuse at him. "Why did you love them both, huh? You couldn't have just me. You had to have those two as well! You should be lucky I even chose you to love!"

"Shut your harpies screech!" He bellowed suddenly, silencing her.

_Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming _

_It's not easy to stop from screaming _

_But words escape me when I try to speak _

_Tears they flow but why am I crying _

_After all am I not afraid of dying _

_Don't believe that there never is an end_

A guard appeared at the door to his cell. "Excuse me miss, I'm to bring the prison for his public hearing." The voice was blank and curt. The woman's grin grew more vicious as he was lead out of his cell in heavy shackles.

_As the guards march me out to the courtyard _

_Someone calls from a cell "God be with you" _

_If there's a God then why has he let me die? _

Seeing his two lovers looking at him as he walked out, he remembered the night they had all finally become lovers. He had kept silent about his feeling for the pair and they had openly admitted there love for each other with grins and congratulations from the rest of the crew. He had remained silent with his longing and his pain.

But they had seen threw his ploy.

They had seduced and welcomed him into there love.

He felt he had never known happiness until then.

_As I walk all my life drifts before me _

_And though the end is near I'm not sorry _

_Catch my soul cos it's willing to fly away_

As he stood next to his pleading lover, he looked him in the eye. "It's okay. We'll be together forever soon." His usual rough voice was thick with tears and love.

He cried freely as they lead his doomed partner up to the gallows and positioned him first. He held his other lover as the hatch dropped and tears flowed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the wind as the boy in his arms screamed in anguish.

_Mark my words please believe my soul lives on _

_Please don't worry now that I have gone _

_I've gone beyond to see the truth _

Then the boy in his arms shuddered before falling limp. A dagger in his back and a ginger haired demon smiling from the crowd; laying the body down tenderly, even with his shakles, he removed the blade making the guards around him wary.

"Die!" Screamed suddenly, hurtling the knife at the ginger haired harpie, catching her in the middle of her back.

_When you know that your time is close at hand _

_Maybe then you'll begin to understand _

_Life down there is just a strange illusion_

His death was as quick as his lovers had been.

Many a pirate mourned the passing of there King, his First Mate and there lover.

But they still say that if you find love at sea, you are blessed by the three…


End file.
